A toi, à jamais
by robb-jon-stark
Summary: Ne voulant plus souffrir à cause de Florian, Eleyanna fait la promesse de ne plus penser à lui. Je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés mais j'espère que vous viendrez quand même la lire. Merci. xoxo


Salut ! Voici une nouvelle fiction, cette fois-ci elle ne concerne que Game Of Thrones !

Pour ce qui ne me connaissent pas, j'ai deux fictions sur The Vampire Diaries, une traduction sur The Vampire Diaries et un crossover sur plusieurs séries GOT, GLEE, TVD...

Si elles vous intéressent, vous êtes les bienvenus pour venir les lire.

Malheureusement pour moi, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, George R.R. Martin l'a trouvé avant moi.

Le personnage principal par contre est à moi. J'espère que vous l'apprécierais.

J'ai lue une fiction où l'auteur demandait à ce qu'on ne lui prenne pas le personne qu'il ou elle a inventait, je le/la comprends, pour moi c'est diffèrent j'aime partager donc si vous voulez m'emprunter mon personne vous avez carte blanche. Bon assez de bla bla et passons plutôt dans le vive du sujet : MON HISTOIRE !

J'espère que vous apprécierais.

XoXo.

Chapitre 1: Un baiser douloureux

Un manteau blanc s'était posé sur la cour du château du Val. Ce jour-là, il faisait plus froid que d'habitude. Une jeune femme traversait la cour du château, tout en grelottant sous son long manteau de fourrure gris. Ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses épaules ou se collaient à son visage, là où s'écoulaient des gouttes de sueurs. Ses joues étaient rouges et sa respiration haletante, preuve de l'effort qu'elle avait à son entraînement. Elle tenait dans sa main droite son arc et des flèches dans l'autre.

Arriver à l'intérieur du château, elle était immédiatement parti en direction de sa chambre, ne prêtant aucune attention aux personnes présentes. Elle était entrée dans sa chambre, avait jeté ses flèches sur son bureau, puis s'était avachie sur son lit gardant toujours son arc à la main. Allonger sur le dos, elle avait approchée l'arme prés de son visage, afin de lire l'inscription écrite au creux de l'arc : "A toi, à jamais". Ces quelques mots avaient le pouvoir de la faire pleurer. Elle qui ne se montrait jamais faible devant les autres, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait ces quelques mots, qui lui étaient adressées. Elle avait tellement qu'ils soient vrais, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient faux ! Il ne lui appartenait pas, et jamais il ne lui appartiendrait, puisqu'il était marié.

Ce soir-là, Eleyanna avait pleuré plus que d'habitude. Sa mère revenait le lendemain matin, elle était partie pendant deux semaines voir sa sœur à la capitale. En son absence, Eleyanna avait pu en profiter pour faire du tir à l'arc avec lui, Florian. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour où elle pouvait s'entraîner avec lui, sauf qu'il ne s'était pas présenté dans les bois leur lieu d'entraînement, leur lieu à eux. Elle s'était retrouvée seule avec pour seule compagnie sa tristesse.

-"Comment a t-il pu me faire cela ?" n'avait cesser de se demander la jeune fille.

Des larmes ne cessaient de couler, quand une personne avait frappé à sa porte. Elle s'était vite ressaisie, levée et avait essuyée les quelques larmes qui restaient puis avait demandé le nom de la personne. Quelle avait été sa surprise, quand elle avait entendu le son de sa voix. La porte s'était ouverte à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, plus âgés, grand, des cheveux courts et noir comme l'ébène, des yeux bleus océan et une peau blanche. Il était entré et avait fermé la porte derrière lui. Il s'était approchée d'elle, il avait vite remarqué ses yeux qui rougissaient par les pleurs. Elle avait une fois de plus pleuré à cause de lui. Elle s'était vite empressée de lui demander la raison de sa visite à une heure si tardive. Un homme marié qui venait rendre visite à une jeune Lady dans sa chambre à une heure si tardive, était suspect. Pour toute réponse, Florian s'était rapproché d'Eleyanna, et avait déposé un chaste baiser sur sa joue. Sous le choc, elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Suite à ce baiser, Florian s'était dirigé vers la sortie, mais juste avant il s'était retourné une dernière fois vers Eleyanna et lui avait dit "Désolé.", puis il était parti.

Eleyanna était toute déboussolée de par ce qui venait de se passer, elle n'en revenait pas. Il lui avait donné un baiser, certes sur la joue mais c'était tellement pour elle. Elle aurait dû être heureuse, mais la douleur à son cœur causé par Florian lui faisait encore plus souffrir avec ce baiser, car jamais ils ne pourraient être ensemble.

A cet instant, c'était avec plaisir qu'Eleyanna se laisserait tomber sur son lit afin de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, si il lui en restait mais rien, rien n'était venu, pas une larme, rien. Elle s'était dirigée vers son lit, s'y était couchée et endormit se promettant de ne plus jamais ressentir cette douleur. Elle était une femme forte ! Et Florian l'en empêchait.

Voici la fin du chapitre 1.

J'espère que vous avez aimer. Merci de laisser des reviews se serait gentil.


End file.
